Een dagje aan het strand
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Een leuk verhaal voor de afleiding. De studenten van Zweinstein hebben een dagje vrij en gaan naar het strand... maar ja, al die afdelingen bij elkaar... dat kan alleen maar voor ellende zorgen natuurlijk.


Dit verhaal is OOC (OOC betekent Out Of Character, dat houdt in dat wat gebeurt meestal niet echt zou gebeuren)

Een dagje aan het strand.

Het is lente vakantie, de leerlingen van Zweinstein zijn vrij en besluiten een dagje met zijn allen naar het strand te gaan om te ontkomen van alle stress op school.

De dag is warm, warmer dan normaal in het begin van de maand mei, iedereen kijkt uit naar het strand en de zee.

De hoofden van de afdelingen hebben toegestemd dat iedereen de school mag verlaten, als ze zelf mee mochten voor een verfrissende duik.

De leerlingen zagen er de lol niet van in om onder toezicht naar het strand te moeten, maar als dat ervoor zou zorgen dat ze een dagje weg mochten uit het bedompte kasteel dan moet het maar.

Eenmaal op het strand aangekomen rennen de meiden over het strand om het beste plekje voor hun groepje te vinden, Griffoendor, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, allemaal door elkaar, alleen Zwadderich houdt zich afstandelijk, stoot iedereen weg die in 'hun stukje zon' komt en scheiden zich van de rest van de groep.

De jongens hebben hun kleren al uit en rennen in hun zwembroeken en boxershorts naar het water.

De leden van Griffoendor springen er als eerste in, oplevend naar hun naam van moedigste mensen van Zweinstein, maar ze hebben hier al snel spijt van als ze merken hoe koud het water is.

Harry, die tot aan zijn kin in het koude water zit, ziet hoe Draco en zijn groepje nietsvermoedende eerstejaars van achteren besluipen en zonder pardon in het water gooien.

Even verderop probeert Patty Park de radio van Hermelien te stelen omdat ze het Dreuzel nummer Summer Nights van Grease afspeelt. Dit loopt al snel uit op een duel en de meiden van Griffoendor staan tegenover de meiden van Zwadderich, sommigen in bikini, sommigen in badpak, sommigen met de kleren pas half uitgetrokken.

De afdelingshoofden kijken hoofdschuddend toe, ze dachten dat dit een goede afleiding zou zijn van hun dagelijkse bezigheden op school, dat de ruzies tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor nu misschien voor een dagje vergeten zouden zijn.

Niets bleek minder waar, Patty had zich precies op dat moment bovenop Hermelien gestort en trok keihard aan haar haren terwijl anderen probeerden van achteren haar bikini los te maken.

Hermelien beet keihard terug, haar toverstok op Patty wijzend, viel ze haar aan met grote troepen gele vogels die haar van boven tot onder onderpoepten.

"Weet je, het zou fijn zijn als er een spreuk was die hen tot vrede kon roepen." Mompelt professor Anderling.

De andere leraren knikken instemmend.

Professor Banning is degene die opstond, professor Anderling keek hem verbaasd aan, de anderen keken haar weer verbaasd aan, want het maakte niet erg veel uit of hij stond of zat, hij bleef klein en makkelijk over het hoofd te zien.

Zodra ze door hadden wat er gebeurt was, keken ze allemaal in Banning's richting, de kleine man had zijn toverstok geheven en wees naar de vechtende leerlingen.

"Amicitia" piept hij zo zacht dat alleen degenen naast hem kunnen horen wat hij zei.

Meteen laten de leerlingen elkaar los, Hermelien knoopt haar bikini weer dicht, net voordat deze uit zou glijden en Patty staat snel op, haar hand uitstekend naar Hermelien om haar overeind te helpen.

Bij het water is het ook weer rustiger geworden, Ron en Marcel helpen om Korzel en Kwast te leren zwemmen en Draco loopt lachend rond met Harry, zeggend dat hij eigenlijk helemaal niet zo'n slecht persoon is als hij eigenlijk dacht.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" vraagt professor Stronk, duidelijk onder de indruk.

Professor Banning stopt zijn toverstok weer terug in zijn zwemtas en gaat weer zitten. "Gewoon een kleine spreuk, van nu tot het moment dat we dit strand verlaten zullen ze denken dat ze elkaars beste vrienden zijn.

In zeker, de hele dag was er geen vuiltje aan de lucht, niemand deed vervelend tegen elkaar, de afdelingen leken verenigd als nooit tevoren. Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf, Griffoendor en Zwadderich zaten samen op het strand, Hermelien leerde Patty de tekst van Summer Nights en Draco besloot patat te kopen voor iedereen die honger had.

Toen kwam het moment dat ze allemaal weer terug moesten naar het kasteel, waar ze de rest van de vakantie zouden zijn.

Op het moment dat ze het strand afliepen, gingen de groepen weer uit elkaar, Griffoendor liep rechts, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf in het midden, als een scheidingslijn om hen weg te houden bij de Zwadderaars die gemene dingen riepen over hoe slecht Ron eruit zag in zijn knalrode boxershort.

Van de vriendelijkheden op het strand was niets te merken toen ze terug op Zweinstein waren, niemand kon zich er meer iets van herinneren en de enige herinneringen die ze nog wel aan het strand hadden waren tassen vol zand en schelpen.

Draco kwam er vol verbazing achter dat hij erg veel galjoenen kwijt was en gaf Griffoendor op de schuld, beschuldigde hen van diefstal.

De afdelingshoofden, die zo blij waren met een dagje strand, zaten nu met een pijnlijk gezicht aan de oppertafel, met hun armen, benen en gezicht zo verbrand dat ze meer op Schroeistaartige Skreeften leken dan op leraren.

Al met al was het een geslaagde dag, maar niet één die snel voor herhaling vatbaar zou zijn.


End file.
